MmmmMe gustas, te amo
by Butterfly Shine
Summary: Rima esta enamorada de su maestro de Baile, y ahora le toca decir sus sentimientos, ¿podrá hacerlo sin cometer errores? Advertencia: Una que otra grosería.


**Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro y sus personajes al igual que la canción no me pertenecen.**

**Este fic esta basado en la canción de Rin "M..m..m..m.. Me gustas, te amo" sin embargo, con algunos cambios que hice de aquí por allá, el seguir la canción al pie de la letra no da tanta gracia, aunque fue así en su mayoría.**

**Obviamente, esto va a ser UA-Universo Alterno-**

M..m..m..m.. Me gustas, te amo

Miraba hacia el pavimento mientras caminaba con el paso algo lento, lo único que miraba era el suelo y mis pisadas gracias a que si para mi ya era una vergüenza el estar sonrojada, mi vergüenza seria el triple si alguien la viera-aunque solo fuera un desconocido-y aunque nada destetaba mas que el me viera así, no me quedaba de otra, ya había tomado mi decisión: me le declararía.

Ese pensamiento solo hizo que mi corazón latiera mas de prisa, a lo que yo me reproche mentalmente. Era increíblemente estúpido, pensé que después del divorcio de mis padres, yo había tenido en claro que el amor sencillamente no existía, y que el enamorarse no era mas que una tontería, pero unos años después ¡tink! me he tenido que dar cuenta que he terminado con una de las flechas del maldito bebe alado en mi corazón, y que ahora tenia dueño, y para colmo de males, ese nombre no era otro que el de mi maestro de baile.

Todo empezó con aquel absurdo deseo mio, aunque después de todo lo que sucedió ese día, comprendía el porque de mis acciones, ya que luego de hacer el ridículo en una presentación de baile hecha por la escuela, llegando a la casa y tirando mi maletín con toda mi ira hacia el sillón, le he dicho a mi madre con voz totalmente demandante "¡Inscribeme en clases de baile!"

Para mi suerte-ahora, maldición-mi madre tenia una amiga que tenia una academia de baile, y un hijo que después de un viaje por el mundo, sabia bailar prácticamente cualquier cosa. Resulto que su hijo quería ganar dinero extra para su mantenerse en su departamento-aparentemente quería mantenerse por el mismo-a través de la madre del muchacho le comento la idea de que diera clases de baile, conmigo como su primera alumna.

Un par de días luego de pensarlo, el chico acepto y esa misma tarde estuve en su departamento, y debo admitirlo, la primera clase fue un desastre, yo solo discutía por el porque no bailaba bien y el solo trataba de que no me largara de ahí. No fue fácil, para ninguno de los dos, pero después de unas semanas, conmigo ya cediendo un poco mas y el manteniendo su amabilidad, mejore poco a poco.

Ahora ya llevábamos casi un año de clases y había comenzado a aprender distintos tipos de baile, incluso hice hecho algo de publicidad y próximamente podrá alquilar un estudio de baile donde lograra enseñar a toda una clase. Y gracias a eso y a los susurros que oía aveces por parte de mis compañeras de clase sobre que "¡Fujisaki-sensei es tan genial!" "Y tan atractivo, aunque al principio pensé que su cabello largo era algo femenino, ahora me parece muy sexy" no tardaban hacerme arder de furia.

No digo que fue sencillo, los sorprendentes sonrojos que venían sin avisar, los improvistos latidos de mi corazón que no paraban de cesar al ver sus movimientos cuando me hacia una demostración de baile, el sentir como la felicidad me invadía cuando me daba una sonrisa-acompañado de los otros dos síntomas claro-ese enojo irracional al pensar en mis compañeras a las que al igual a mi le daba una clase privada. Eso sucedió por semanas y no lo podía explicar, pero al final no me quedaba otra opción mas que ceder: me gustaba mi maestro, demonios, hasta me atrevería a decir que lo amaba.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, dios, como detestaba ponerme melosa, ademas, al ver hacia adelante, me di cuenta que ya había llegado al edificio donde estaba viviendo Nagihiko-sensei. Apreté un poco el asa de mi maletín y decidida me acerque hasta el intercomunicador, tocando automáticamente los números que me sabia totalmente de memoria.

— _¿Quien es?_— oí su voz dubitativa desde el intercomunicador, aunque no me sorprende, hoy era sábado y normalmente-o hasta donde yo se-no tenia clases con ninguna el día de hoy-. Una parte de mi tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo antes de hacer una tontería, pero ya había reunido el valor suficiente, si no lo hacia hoy, no lo haría nunca.

— Soy Rima—pude controlar cada fibra de mi cuerpo para decirlo con voz normal y sin tartamudear, yo no era de las que hacia eso, pero los sentimientos jamas habían sido lo mio, y hoy justamente me tocaba encararlos.

— _¿Rima-chan? Pero si a ti te toca mañana_— sonó un poco dudoso en esa frase, el era de los que no se le suele escapar los detalles por mas alumnas que tuviese. Aun me sorprendía como es que podía manejar la universidad, el encargarse de todo en su apartamento, el estar tratando de cerrar el trato con el dueño del estudio de baile, y el recordar que fue lo ultimo que le dio a cada alumna y aun así lucir una sonrisa afable de "todo esta perfectamente" que por mas que detestaba admitir, me encantaba.

— Lo se, es solo que quería hablar con usted de algo y no podía esperar hasta el día de mañana—creo que jamas me sentí mas patética, que el decir esa oración y no sonar como si fuera la novia que cree que el novio le engaña, al menos no salio un tartamudeo y mis mejillas no se sonrojaron, al menos empezaba a controlar esas reacciones.

— _De acuerdo, bajo enseguida_—y con el chasquido que sonó en el intercomunicador, el bajaba a recibirme con mi decisión sellada y sin devolución. Me recosté de la pared de la entrada, pateando levemente el suelo mientras me mentalizaba en controlar mis reacciones y en que en pocos minutos le terminaría diciendo mis sentimientos.

Interrumpiendo mi concentración, sonó la reja y yo automáticamente voltee al ver. Por suerte mis esperanzas no decayeron, ya que el que estaba en la puerta era Nagihiko-sensei. Llevaba puesto una camisa verde manga corta con una gris oscuro debajo, usaba unos bluyines casuales y unos convers a juego, sus ojos color caramelo no tardaron en encontrarse con los míos con el cristal de sus lentes de por medio, mientras su sonrisa de bienvenida no tardo en hacerse presente, y mi corazón rápidamente le dio un vuelco al verla.

— Hola Rima-chan, me sorprendió un poco tu llegada, ya empezaba a creer que llego el domingo y no tenia la clase preparada—en todo momento su sonrisa no abandono sus labios, y mis mejillas se coloraron levemente, ¡maldito cuerpo que no le da otra mas que por traicionarme! y sobretodo a su aliado el corazón que me había metido en este aprieto— ¿Te invito a pasar?

Yo tenia perfectamente en claro que es lo que tenia que hacer ahora: decirle que no, luego confesarle mis sentimientos, y después salir corriendo. Vale, el plan obviamente no mantendría mi dignidad intacta, pero era mejor hacer esto lo mas indoloro posible, y por supuesto, entre menos tiempo tuviera que hacer algo que conllevara mis sentimiento, mejor.

— Me encantaría—empezaba a creer que mi cuerpo tenia mente propia, porque en el momento en que yo volvía a repasar mi plan, este aprovecho y hablo por mi, y antes de que me diera cuenta, estábamos entrando al ascensor subiendo a su apartamento, en definitiva, ese maldito órgano que era el corazón me las iba a pagar.

Entramos en el departamento sin mayor demora, este estaba pintado del blanco estándar del edificio, pero tenia sus propios toques que al conocer bien a Nagihiko-sensei, se notaba que vivía ahí. Tenia un inmobiliario de cedro oscuro que le daba un cierto toque de elegancia, donde reposaban algunas fotos suyas-aunque algunas estaban en la pared junto con fotos de algunos bailarines famosos e incluso basquetbolistas-unos premios de baile que estaban con humildemente y sin pretencion alguna en la estantería. Un sofá azul rey cómodamente cerca de la ventana con una biblioteca al lado, y en la esquina cerca del balcón con bastante luz solar estaba una jovial enredadera bien podada, las ventanas crema estaban recogidas dando suficiente luz a la habitación sin la necesidad de electricidad. Y en medio de todo, una mesa de caoba redonda con cuatro sillas y solo una sin recoger, con una laptop HP del 2010 al frente y un libro a su izquierda.

Y entonces note que no había considerado algo, quizás el estuviera haciendo tarea de la universidad, después de todo estudiar leyes no era una profesión sencilla y el pensar que a ellos no les mandaban tareas era una idea demasiado ingenua, probablemente lo interrumpí.

— ¿Estabas trabajando?—pregunte tratando de sonar con indiferencia, cosa que pude lograr medianamente, por lo menos no había sonado preocupada o algo como el estilo, sin importar que me hiciera sentir un tanto estúpida el venir en el momento justo en que hacia sus deberes.

— ¿Por el libro? No te preocupes, hace un rato estuve repasando algunas cosas, pero ya me había tomado un descansado y estaba organizando unas fotos, no interrupción nada importante— decía tranquilizándome, sin notarse en lo mas mínimo en el exterior, que fue una pequeña victoria en mi continua guerra— Si quieres ve sentándote, has de estar cansada ya que recién has de estar saliendo del instituto.

— No te preocupes, no tardare mucho—con aire distraído lo pronuncie avanzando un poco por la habitación, probablemente sea la ultima vez que lo vea, después de todo tanto como mi orgullo como mi corazón roto no me permitirían volver aquí mañana ni ningún otro domingo.

— Igualmente ponte cómoda, después de un año esta es como tu casa—al igual que yo hace un momento, lo decía como si nada, pero yo me sonroje un poco, aunque con el a unos metros detrás de mi probablemente no lo noto. No es que me gustara admitirlo, pero si que quería que esta fuera mi casa, viviendo con el. _Deja de pensar en eso, que no pasara _esa voz me trajo devuelta a la realidad, mientras negaba con la cabeza un poco, sera mejor que espabile, o terminare llorando antes de tiempo— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Deseas algo?

— Bueno, yo, solo deseo agua—dije un tanto indecisa, oí sus pasos hacia la cocina, al sentir que abandono el lugar suspire y me senté en una silla al lado de la computadora. Debía tener mas cuidado con mis pensamientos y estar mas pendiente de lo que sucedía afuera. Yo no era una creyente del amor, había rechazado a millones de chicos desde primaria hasta el día de hoy, con frialdad en mi mirar siempre presente, había huido de cualquier sentimiento desde las peleas de mis padres por mi secuestro, y de algún modo, el se las había ingeniado para volverlos a hacer aparecer, colándose en mi corazón en el proceso. Y ahora aquí estaba, aun en contra de lo que hubiera pensado o deseado, diría lo que siento a mi maestro, aunque me rompiera el corazón de por medio.

Suspire, justamente acababa de hacer lo que dije que no haría, al menos no regreso el profesor viendo como estaba de idiota sentada de forma tan cohibida. Puse mi codo en la mesa queriendo recostar mi cabeza en mi puño, pero por accidente moví el mouse de la laptop, y en la pantalla negra apareció un visor de fotos, donde en la mas grande estaba Nagihiko-sensei vestido elegantemente con un esmoquin, y a su lado una mujer de su edad de vestido blanco y vaporoso, con una coronilla de rosas blancas y un velo por detrás adornando su cabello rosa, sonreía con sus ojos ámbares centellando felicidad y en uno de sus guantes igualmente blancos como el vestido resplandecía con un orgullo una cosa: un anillo de casado.

Sentí mi corazón detenerse en el mismo instante en que capte por completo la imagen, no podía ser posible, el maestro era demasiado joven, apenas tenia 21 años-si era indecente que yo teniendo 16 me fijara en el, pero que mas daba-no podía creer que ya estuviera casado, pero la imagen no mentía, ahí estaba la foto con la joven mujer de su edad vestida de novia y el galantemente vestido para una boda, no podía ser casualidad.

— Aquí esta tu agua Rima-chan—la voz de Nagihiko-sensei me sobresalto un poco, pero mis ojos no se terminaban de despegar del monitor, aunque por el rabillo del ojo lo vi acercándose a mi girándose a ver que veía— ¿que es lo que estas viendo Rima-chan?

— Profesor, ¿acaso usted ya se ha...—obvie totalmente su pregunta saltando directamente a la que me interesaba, pero se corto mi voz sin poder terminar de decir la oración. Yo no esperaba que me amara ni que me correspondiera, pero tampoco sabia si el tenia novia, tampoco recordaba que alguna vez lo hubiera comentado. El solo termino de ver la imagen, poniéndose detrás mio, dándome cuenta por unos cabellos azules que flotaban a mi lado, en el momento en que se fijo en la imagen, rió.

— No Rima-chan, me parece que aun soy demasiado joven para eso, aunque me alegro por Amu-chan— empezó a decir aun algo divertido por mi observación, luego le dio clic a la flechita dando a la siguiente imagen, donde estaba la misma chica de antes, pero bailando vals con un hombre unos años mayor que ella, tenia el cabello color azul noche y unos chispeantes ojos zafiro, al igual que Nagihiko-sensei llevaba un elegante esmoquin, pero algo crucial los diferenciaba: ese hombre traía un anillo de casado—estuve haciendo de fotógrafo y estaba viendo las imágenes para comprobar que no había ojos rojos para luego mandárselas a Amu-chan y a su nuevo esposo, pero como ahora estarán en la luna de miel dudo que les interese el internet.

El lo había dicho nuevamente bromeando, supongo que quizás para hacerme reír y que no me sintiera mal por mis falsas conclusiones. Pero nada había podido evitar mi sonrojo de vergüenza absoluta, habia creído que el sensei se había casado y ha saber cuanto tiempo iba a durar antes de ponerme como una magdalena y tirarme a llorar, todo para que al final resultase que no se había casado y solo había estado tomando unas buenas fotos.

Trate de desviar mi atención de mi reciente humillación admirando la foto. En cierto sentido se veían disparejos, se notaba la diferencia de edades, quizás unos cinco años, los mismo que Nagihiko-sensei y yo nos llevábamos curiosamente. Y aunque se veían desiguales, parecía que fueran las piezas encajantes de un rompecabezas por fin armado. Ella solo sonreía mirandole con amor y felicidad al hombre al frente, mientras este que aunque no portaba una sonrisa tan grande como la de ella, se le veia en su mirar el ferviente amor que le tenia a su nueva esposa.

— Debe ser lindo—susurre pensativa mirando la foto. Es cierto que yo no era una creyente del amor y que pensaba que cualquier pareja que se casara se terminaría separando. Pero era algo muy difícil de creer mirándolos a ellos dos, y aunque de verdad fuesen a terminar como mis padres, supongo que debía ser bonito. El mirar a la persona que amas sabiendo que esta te miraba de la misma manera, el poder decir ante el mundo que estaban unidos y anunciarlo ante dios, y el poder decir "te amo'' mientras esa persona te lo corresponde.

— ¿El vals? la verdad es bastante simple, aunque de seguro en una boda es mucho mas hermoso—aparentemente Nagihiko-sensei oyó mis palabras por bajito que se oyesen, por suerte malinterpreto lo que dije. No podía culpar lo por pensar que hablaba del baile, el probablemente piense que vine a hablar sobre que quiero aprender algo nuevo o algo así, y no sospechaba que lo amo. Vi que su mano aparecía en frente del monitor, o que hizo que dejara de ver la imagen y volteara a verle, mientras me daba una sonrisa— ¿quieres probar?

Yo me sonroje un poco por su invitación, una parte de mi sabia que lo mejor era acabar con todo, pero la otra quería tener la oportunidad de bailar con el una ultima vez antes de confesarme y no vernos de nuevo, y al final escuche a la segunda.

— Si—con algo de timidez acepte su mano tomándola con la mía, mientras me paraba e íbamos hacia una parte vacía de la sala donde nos daría espacio para bailar. Su otra mano sugeto mi cintura acercándome mas a el mientras levantaba su mano que estaba entrelazada con la mía, yo me sonroje al ver que a unos centímetros me sonreía con calma.

— Pon tu mano en mi hombro, tu no te preocupes, solo sigue mi ritmo ¿de acuerdo?—pregunto aun con afabilidad, mientras en sus ojos capte...¿felicidad?, no deben ser imaginaciones mías. Yo solo asentí un poco aturdida por tenerlo así conmigo, todo lo que bailábamos eran bailes de una persona, jamas me había tenido que guiar de esta forma.

Empezamos a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, sorprendiéndome no terminar mareada, no solo por las vueltas, sino también por ver a Nagihiko-sensei cerca de mi con una radiante sonrisa y sus cabellos bailando al compás de los míos. Mi corazón se había vuelto loco de alegría, supongo que seria mejor tener algo de felicidad antes de que se rompiera. Mis nervios se habían disparado al igual que mi pulso, y en una traición por parte de ellos, acabe tropezando.

— ¡Cuidado!—Nagihiko-sensei paso de agarrar mi cintura a abrazarla, sosteniéndome y evitando la caída que se había hecho inminente hasta su intervención. Su brazo me sujetaba con firmeza mientras la mano que se había entrelazada con la mía agarraba mi espalda con la misma firmeza que su brazo agarraba mi cadera, protegiéndome como si fuera un preciado tesoro que estaba apunto de ser roto.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran y yo quise que nunca se volvieran a separar, mientras admiraba los ojos caramelo que me habían enamorado desde hace tanto tiempo, queriendo por fin quitarles sus lentes y poder verlos sin la absurda obstrucción del cristal. Sentía un calor agradable desde el fondo de mi alma al tener sus brazos rodeando mi figura, un recuerdo grato que apreciar antes de decirle que...

Y ahí, como si hubiera sido una alarma de celular, me recordó el estúpido motivo por el que había terminado viniendo un día antes de mi clase, y no era para admirar su apartamento o ponerme a llorar por pensar que tenia esposa, yo había venido para decirles mis sentimientos, y quizás no hubiera momento mas apropiado que este.

— Me.. -me gu..as—trataba de decirlo sencillo y claro, pero obviamente no había podido ser ninguna de las dos, sino todo lo contrario. Mi corazón iba a reventar en cualquier segundo y mi lengua no hacia nada mas que enredarse, y mis mejillas se ponían mas sonrojadas, mientras mentalmente me imaginaba un cartel de "ERROR FALLA EN EL SISTEMA"—tas ajj ¡alto!

Como si tuviera la peste, lo empuje un poco mientras me volteaba, mirando hacia abajo dejando que el flequillo tapase mi mirada, o mejor dicho, el enorme sonrojo que me hacia parecer un tomate maduro. Pensé que lo había meditado bien y que en realidad seria sencillo, ¿y como no serlo? ¡era solo decir unas palabras, demonios!

Sentí mi corazón apretujarse, mientras por fin le hacia caso desde que había tomado la decisión de declararme. No fue fácil de decir, incluso en el camino al edificio me había cuestionado porque diantres me quería declarar, pero ahora nuevamente lo tenia en claro, quería que el maestro conociera mis sentimientos, aunque el dolor de aguantarme este secreto seria leve comparado al que seria el ser rechazada. Pero no había dudas que albergaran en mi, ya estaba aquí, ya había escuchado a mi corazón, y ya casi había metido la pata al confesarme, pero iba a acabar esto de una vez por todas, ¡Voy a declararme!. Decidida, me voltee nuevamente hacia Nagihiko-sensei, que me miraba muy dubitativo después de mi rara acción.

— Ahora, yo...yo...yo, bueno tu sabes—nuevamente, me volvía a hacer un enredo, mientras la mirada del profesor solo se hacia cada vez mas confusa por mis palabras, sin entender a que me refería. ¡Maldita sea, ya basta de estarme atragantando con las palabras! Levante la cara mirando con decisión a Nagihiko-sensei, sin importarme el rubor de mis mejillas— me gustas, ¡te amo!

Mis ojos no se apartaron de la mirada del profesor, mientras los ojos de el se abrían como platos, dejándolo obviamente sorprendido, yo no me esperaba menos, como lo trataba-esperando no ser evidente, yo hacia como si lo odiara-seria imposible que supiera lo que sentía. Apreté mis puños fuertemente, esperando lo que seguiría, el probablemente diría algo como "Lo lamento Rima-chan, pero no le correspondo sus sentimientos", cerré mis ojos con fuerza, como si fuera a recibir una tremenda paliza en vez de escuchan una oración, aunque desde otro punto de vista, eran lo mismo.

Sin embargo, esa respuesta nunca llego, en cambio, oí una especie de risa, aunque sonaba mas de alegría que de burla. Exceptuando mi plan-por segunda vez en el día-abrí los ojos y levante la mirada, pero no me encontré con una mirada de disculpa por parte del profesor, sino mas bien, sonreía, no su sonrisa habitual de amabilidad, sino una radiante que pocas veces había logrado disfrutar, tenia una mano en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera aliviado y a la vez dichoso.

— Dios, es realmente un alivio, ya creía de mi una especie de lolicon—se oía mas para si mismo que como si me estuviera respondiendo algo, y al igual que el al momento de oír mi pre-confesión, yo solo me quede confundida por lo que decía, sin entender que iría a significar.

Y sin embargo, deje de concentrarme al ver que por fin, y desde que lo que conocí, se quitaba los lentes, dejándolos en la mesa donde estaba la laptop. Sin los lentes podía ver unos mucho mas luminosos ojos resplandecientes de sentimientos, y aunque el cristal fuera transparente, juro que con esa cosa me había perdido una infinidad de sentimientos y emociones que por fin tenia el placer de experimentar.

Y nuevamente, su siguiente acción hizo que me olvidara de la anterior. Deje de concentrarme en sus ojos una vez que sentí como una de sus manos acariciaba mi mejilla, llegando a darme cuenta como su rostro se acercaba cada vez mas al mio y la separación entre nosotros era cada vez era mas nula. Hasta que casi sin darme cuenta, sus labios se posaban sobre los míos en un dulce y jovial beso.

Inmediatamente el sonrojo en mi se multiplico, hasta sobrepaso el sonrojo que había poseído por la vergüenza de darme cuenta que no estaba casado. Mi sorpresa no disminuyo los siguientes segundo, y no reaccione hasta que sentí que con algo de tristeza se separaba, pero yo no lo deje. Cerrando los ojos y poniéndome en puntillas, le correspondí el que era mi primer beso.

Estuvimos así algunos minutos, no supe cuantos realmente ya que no estaba viendo el reloj y juro que ahora mismo lo mandaba al diablo. No me había atrevido a soñar con el sabor de los labios de Nagihiko, ya que sabia que con el rechazo solo se haría mas doloroso esos recuerdos. Pero aunque los hubiera imaginado, jamas hubieran podido igualar la suavidad de sus labios contra los míos que volvía todo a mi alrededor insignificante.

Pero ya que no eramos inmortales y teníamos que respirar, nos terminamos separando, al menos nuestras bocas lo hicieron porque mi cuerpo siguió igual de junto contra el de él, dándome cuenta que en el transcurso del beso había abrazado su cuello y que sus manos pasaron de mi mejilla a sostener mi cintura.

— Te amo Rima—me confeso por fin llamándome por el nombre sin usar el "chan" como lo hacia con sus demás alumnas, lo cual me dio cierto regocijo en mi corazón.

— Yo también Nagihiko— decía necia sin querer decir nuevamente esas dos palabras, el colmo seria que me volviera a enredar y eso seria algo que no me daría el lujo de volver a repetir. La luminosidad en sus ojos aumento, sabiendo al igual que yo que jamas decía su nombre sin el "sensei" o profesor.

Con una pequeña risita, adivinando el porque no lo había vuelto a decir-era muy bueno adivinando sentimiento, y excepto por el hecho de estar enamorada de el, era bastante bueno leyendo los míos-solo acerco su cara nuevamente dándome un pequeño beso. Su timidez no me sorprendió, al igual que la mía, después de todo, pasar de maestro a alumna a pareja era una gran diferencia, sobretodo porque aun en adelante me costaría decirle esas dos palabras.

**Y al fin acabe, ya era hora porque llevo dias con este proyecto encima, ¡te maldigo estupida escuela que consume mi tiempo!**

**La verdad, hace tiempo ya me habia imaginado esta cancion de Rin en rimahiko, sin embargo, al principio no le vi ni la mas minima posibilidad, ya que el que Rima se enamorara de Nagihiko siendo su maestro y luego se confesase-admitamoslo, en su mayoria y por no decir todo, Nagihiko se declara y luego Rima le corresponde-**

**Pero, una amiga mia me paso un video de una parodia de la cancion, empeze a bromear un poco al respecto sobre que queria un Rimahiko de esta cancion y ella lo queria en kutau, decidi aceptar el reto y me puse manos a la obra. Ahora ella decidio hacer un kutau pero con 7 things, bien ya lo dije amiga, asi que mas vale que escribas! -w-**

**Por cierto, he pensado en hacer este shot una serie de shots y drables basados en canciones de vocaloid. Es muy facil, solamente madenme su escrito y lo publicare aqui con sus notas de autora y diciendo que es ustedes, tambien si tienen cuenta para mandarme un MP mandenmelo en e-mail a '' . c o m''-quiten los espacios-para mas detalles del proyecto, mandenme una invitacion de amistad al e-mail que les acabo de pasar y con gusto aceptare su invitacion y contestare sus dudas.**

**Ok, ya es todo, ¡por fin algo menos en la lista!**


End file.
